


This Is Really Happening (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), You know when I use the Power Bottom tag it just means the bottom is straddling the top right, and we're all about bottoms straddling their tops in the house of Samael, i know what i'm about son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY) Ineffable Husbands illustration with extra-detailed lineart and flat color. I don't have any clever descriptions today; they're having sex on a couch and Crowley looks like he can't believe his luck.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	This Is Really Happening (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fine pervy friends, long time no see! I tried out a new style of inking on this piece; I'd love to know what you think of it! (Of course, it takes even longer than my previous style... That's exactly what I needed, right? To slow myself down further? 😆)
> 
> In any case, I don't have any clever commentary today. I found a nice reference photo and thought the Husbands would look hot fucking in it. That's my artist statement. 👍
> 
> Oh, I do want to mention though - I've created a private, NSFW-only Instagram account, EffableSamael! I'm going to throw some sketches and faster works there that might not make it onto AO3, so, if you have Insta, please follow EffableSamael for all of your naughty Ineffable needs. Okay, spiel done.
> 
> (And, finally, minors are DEFINITELY not allowed for this piece, so get off my lawn, you kids. Off you go!)


End file.
